Pez Wiki Rules
Pez Wiki has a few rules that MUST be followed in order to sustain stability. Even though you may edit freely, you need to follow these rules just like you would everywhere else you go. Even Pez Candies have rules. Rules and Punishments Vandalism Vandalism (using offensive language or being hostile in general, replacing or renaming pages, removing or rewriting pages with false information, etc.) is obviously prohibited on Pez Wiki. Minor vandalism will result in a warning. Major vandalism will result in an immediate 3-day block, and repeated offenses of minor or major vandalism will result in a permanet block. False Information False information is something that happens, whether you were just having a bad day, or you are misinformed. It should be easy to tell if it's false, and if you can, change it to true information. Sometimes you can't find the true info, and if that happens, alert me or any other administrators. If you put false information that is meant to be false, then you will have a 3-day block. If this continues, it will result in a premanet block. Spoilers Spoilers are information about Pez that has not been released by the company. If you found information on Pez, or Pez dispensers that is not released by the company, please do NOT post it on this site. Once it is released by the company however, then you may post it. If you post a spoiler, it will result in a 3-day block. If you continue to post spoilers, you will be permanetly banned. Images Images are required on pages about Pez dispensers only. They are not required on anything else. Pictures of individual Pez dispensers normally don't come from the company. Because of this, you may take a picture of the articled Pez dispenser yourself. NO inappropriate personal pictures, such as pictures of broken Pez dispensers, things done to anything related to Pez that should not have been done, or pictures having nothing to do at all with Pez. If you post an inappropriate personal picture, you will have permanet block. Edit Wars Sometimes, two users will not like a line or section of an article, and will continuely change it. If this happens, I or any of the other administrators will step in and stop it. Result of edit wars will come to a 1-month block. If this continuely happens, both will get permanetly blocked. Inappropriate Language THIS IS NOT ALLOWED! Swearing, cussing, or whatever else you call it is wrong. You don't know who is looking at this. If a little kid gets on and sees people swearing, they will use that language and so on and so forth. I don't care if you swear at home, or if you swear at school, but if you swear here, you will have a 3-day block. If you do it just one more time, it will result in a permanet ban. I'm not being mean here, but this Wiki is to stay clean. Content We at Pez Wiki want to try and keep the content the same. No, it's not because we want it to be boring, it's so that it's easy to understand. See Pez Wiki Content for more information. Overview I know it seems like a lot, but it's really simple. Just like school, driving, the library, you name it, you have rules here too. If you see someone breaking the rules, and I or any other admin does not see it, please let us know. In doing so, you will get the "Good Neighbor Award". Just remember to follow these simple rules, and you can make this Wiki a better place for you, and everyone else. Category:Pez Category:Browse Category:Content